Je T'aimeJe Sais
by Future-Mrs.-Croft
Summary: Begins with the war and Hermione finally admitting her feelings to Fleur before the Great War starts. What will Fleur say? I know that's like the worst summary ever, but it's blunt and to the point. This started off as a little project that I hadn't planned on posting, but we'll see what happens. Reviews are welcome and if all goes well, more chapters will be posted!
1. Chapter 1

The stonewalls of Hogwarts crumble and fall around me as I race to find the stairs. I always thought the multiple staircases were neat until I was struggling to find the right one. Another spell hits the wards outside, throwing me to the floor briefly. I blow a strand of hair from my face as I push myself off the floor. The staircase I've been searching for suddenly appears in front of me and I almost cry in relief.

I reach the top out of breath and worried about my friends. Harry looks back at me and gives me a small nod. Ron gives me a nervous smile before turning back around to watch the enemy forces attack the castle. Ginny turns and pulls me into a tight embrace. "I'm so scared, Hermione," she whispers into my neck. I hug her tightly to me and tell her everything will be alright. I continue down the line consisting of my comrades. Fred and George smile at me as if nothing is wrong and this is another one of their silly pranks. I glance at Tonks and notice her hair is its natural color; she's nervous. Remus just holds her hand tighter.

I finally reach the person I've been searching for all this time. Ice blue eyes meet my own and I smile slightly. Fleur Delacour holds out her hand and I take it in my own. "Bonjour 'Ermione," she manages over the sounds of crumbling stone. I nod my head in a silent greeting and squeeze her hand slightly. My eyes turn to the battle before me. The guardians of Hogwarts are fighting off the dark forces the best they can. I pray to God that they can hold off the enemy forces on their own. But something inside me knows that the wards and our guardians will not hold much longer. "Fleur," I manage over the noise and chaos. Her eyes turn to meet my own and she arches an eyebrow slightly. "Je t'aime," I murmur against her skin. Fleur gasps slightly and looks down at me. She opens her mouth and just as she begins to give me a reply, our world is thrown into complete and utter chaos.

When the wards finally fall, we are all thrown into battles of our own. I'm separated from everyone, including Fleur. My heart aches at the thought. I run into the entrance hall and catch a glance of my quarter veela. I almost sigh in relief that she's alive. But then Bellatrix just has to ruin things. "Well well well. Long time, no see Muddy." My body tenses as I turn to face the woman who had tortured me. That insufferable smirk is in place as always. "Yes, well, I've been rather busy. You know how wars can be," I mutter sarcastically. Bellatrix lets out that insane cackle of hers. "It seems as though you've developed quite a mouth since the last time we met. Maybe I should take care of that for you." She shoots a _stupefy_ at me and before I can throw up a spell of my own, someone else does it for me. I turn to my right and catch sight of Ginny. I smile gratefully and we begin to fight Bellatrix the best we can.

Bellatrix finally hits me with a stunning spell, effectively putting me out of the battle for a few minutes. I watch as she turns to Ginny and see the killing curse forming on her lips. My best friend is going to die right before my eyes and there's nothing I can do. "Not my daughter, you bitch!" I almost laugh as Molly steps in and kills Bellatrix on the spot. Ginny runs over and helps me up now that the spell has worn off. I hug Ginny quickly before we slink off into battle once more.

Several hours later, Voldemort is finally dead along with most of his followers. However, our side has also lost many people. Fred is dead along with Tonks, Lupin, and several other great people. I have yet to see Fleur to confirm whether she is dead or alive. I'm currently seated in the Great Hall with the survivors mourning their dead loved ones. Molly and the Weasleys are surrounding Fred's dead body. My heart aches for them as I take a seat next to Ron and Harry. Ron wraps an arm around my shoulders and I offer a comforting smile before dropping my head into my hands.

_The first time I meet Fleur is in fourth year. She's three years older than I am and I have the desire to instantly dislike her. The moment our eyes connected though, I knew that was impossible. I immediately felt a strong pull to this beautiful woman. When her blue eyes met mine, I knew I was in trouble. She smirked charmingly at me and I practically melted in her hands._

I smile at the memory and shake my head. Tears begin to well up in my eyes and I struggle to keep them back. Ron's arm tightens around my shoulders. I think back to our time at Shell Cottage and how close Fleur and I had gotten.

_We hadn't spent long at Shell Cottage. A couple weeks at the most. But Fleur and I had learned a lot about each other in that time. I found out that Bill wasn't her veela's mate. My heart practically soared at the thought. But it was shot back to the ground when I realized that I probably wasn't her mate. Still, a part of me held onto the possibility that I could be._

Tears were pouring down my face now and sobs wracked my small frame. What if I never see Fleur again? I'll never know if she reciprocates my feelings for her. The doors of the Great Hall bang open. My head turns to look out of instinct. My chocolate orbs meet ice blue. I shrug Ron's arm off of me and get up from my spot next to him. I'm suddenly running towards Fleur, ignoring Ron's questions. I fling myself into her embrace and begin sobbing against her neck. "I thought I'd lost you, Fleur. Gods I was so scared." Fleur's grip on my waist tightens and her lips brush the top of my head. "Shh, mon amore. It is alright. I'm alive and well as you can see. A few scrapes and bruises, but nuzzing more." I can feel the questioning stares I'm getting from the Weasleys, especially Ron.

I decide to ignore them and burrow impossibly closer to Fleur and her warm scent. Fleur's hand comes up to stroke my hair. I smile as she begins whispering reassuringly to me in French. I pull away from her a little and begin wiping the tears from my face with Fleur's assistance. "'Ermione," Fleur murmurs just loud enough for me to hear. I glance up at her again to see what she wants. "Je sais," she whispers. It takes me a few seconds to realize what she's responding to. When I realize that she's responding to my confession from earlier, I practically faint. "I love you too by ze way," she whispers in English.


	2. Chapter 2

My jaw drops in surprise at Fleur's statement. Am I hearing her right? Maybe she's replying to something else I said that I've forgotten about. I mean, there's no way that Fleur Delacour of all people could love me. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth and begin to chew on it. Fleur's thrall is practically pulsing around me. It supposedly has no effects on women, but I'm calling her bluff.

"'Ermione," Fleur whispers into the top of my head. I pull away slightly so that I can look at her. Her blue eyes bore into mine, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Stop zinking so much. I said I love you and I mean it so stop questioning it, mon amour."

I nod and burrow my head back into the hollow of her throat. The stares of everyone else in the Great Hall are still burning into my back. I can almost hear the imaginary steam pouring out of Ron's ears.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private if you wish to talk, hmm?" 

I nod at Fleur's suggestion and let her lead me out of the Great Hall. A smile graces my lips as her fingers tangle with mine. I don't really notice we're outside until Fleur drapes her jacket over my shoulders.

"No. Fleur. You'll freeze out here," I exclaim as I try to give the jacket back.

Fleur shakes her head and pushes it back towards me. "Non, I insist. You've been out in zis weather for far too long as it is. If my opinion 'ad counted, you would not have gone on zat ridiculous mission with 'Arry and ze Weasley boy."

I smile at the small scowl on her face and the blatant jealousy in her eyes. I drop down onto the singed grass, my legs suddenly too weak to hold me. Fleur sits down next to me and offers a small smile.

"I was so worried about you while you were gone. Bill would get so angry wiz me because my veela was on full alert constantly. Well, and we quit 'aving sex after you all left ze cottage."

I can't help but begin to giggle and that giggle soon turns into a full laugh. Fleur glances at me with amusement in her eyes before beginning to laugh herself. I don't even know why that statement struck me as funny, but it did. And now we're both dying of laughter on the singed grass of my second home, looking like we should be sent to the loony bin. I collapse back onto the grass, my sides aching from the intense laughing session. Fleur lies down next to me a few seconds later, her hand covering mine. I glance over at her and bite my lip nervously.

Fleur's face is suddenly much closer than it had been. I gasp at her close proximity, biting further into my bottom lip as I do so. Fleur's cool breath washes over my face and I can't suppress the shiver that wracks my entire body.

"Cold," Fleur questions with a small smirk on her face. I smack her arm playfully and giggle again.

"Something like that," I whisper as her lips draw closer. Fleur breathes in deeply and slowly exhales, her eyes closing as she does so.

"'Ermione," Fleur practically moans out. Actually it's more like somewhere between a moan and a growl. But dear Gods, I have never heard my name said so attractively in my life. All I can manage is a squeak in reply, my flirtatious attitude suddenly gone.

"I 'ave never wanted anyone in my life as much as I want you right now," she husks out against my jawline.

My teeth are biting into my lip so hard now that I can taste blood in my mouth. Fleur brings her head up to look at me and my teeth immediately let go of my lip, letting loose the moan I've been holding back. Fleur's eyes have turned a deep blue, almost violet color. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly with each breath. My bravery comes back in a small burst as I wrap my fingers around the back of her neck and pull her face impossibly closer. Our noses brush and my fingers automatically slide up to thread into her silvery blond hair as Fleur's lips finally crash into mine.

I don't know who moans first, although I'm pretty sure it was me since Fleur practically growls into my mouth. Fireworks can't even compare to the lights I saw behind my eyelids. I tighten my grip in Fleur's hair and pull, causing her left hand to shoot out and land next to my face. Her right drops to my waist and begins stroking the soft skin of my hips. A low groan leaves my throat at this action and my hips buck involuntarily. Fleur chuckles against my lips before pulling back slightly.

"Someone is eager tonight, hmm?"

I blush and avert my gaze from hers. Fleur's lips brush up my jawline and over my cheek to my lips once more.

"Mon amour, s'il vous plaît. I was only teasing," she whispers against my jaw. I shiver again and let her continue to pepper kisses up and down my jawline and neck.

"We should probably go back inside soon," I mumble as Fleur reconnects our lips. She hums in response, but doesn't really appear to be moving. I chuckle and push her lightly.

"Seriously, Fleur. We should pay our respects to the dead. Not to mention, I'm sure the entire Weasley clan is looking for us."

Fleur groans and pulls away from me. I hear her grumble something about 'always having to be logical' and chuckle at her. I shrug her jacket off and try to give it back, but she shakes her head.

"Keep it. Merlin only knows when we will see each other next."

The thought practically paralyzes me. When will I get to see Fleur again? I feel her gaze on me and turn to look at her.

"I'm buying an apartment in Hogsmeade this summer. I'll owl you the address when I do."

Fleur visibly relaxes and nods at my suggestion. I shrug my arms into Fleur's jacket fully. I catch the scent of Hollister, that muggle store that's become rather popular over the years, mingled with Fleur's natural scent of fresh rain and lavender. I smile a small smile to myself and kiss Fleur's cheek one last time before we go back inside.

Ron looks furious needless to say. I mean, Ron usually can't keep his temper in check, but I think this is the worst I've ever seen him. Boys are so ridiculous. We kissed in the heat of the moment. I didn't realize he thought we were now in a relationship. I scoff and roll my eyes. Fleur gives me a small smile before walking over to Bill. He looks happy? That's strange. Ron is shooting death glares at Fleur from across the room. Harry smacks him on the arm as I approach them.

"What was that all about," Ron asks me almost angrily.

I square my jaw and shoot him a glare. Harry gives me a sympathetic glance over Ron's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Ronald."

Molly gives me a disapproving look, but I know Bill and Fleur are really in for it if she gets ahold of them. I roll my eyes and wrap Fleur's jacket tighter around me. Fleur's eyes make contact with mine and she smirks. I catch a devilish glint in her eye and can't help but smirk back. Whatever this thing is that Fleur and I have going on, is definitely going to prove interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I blow a strand of hair from my face as I set down the final box in my new apartment. I may be moving to Hogsmeade, but I wanted to move the muggle way. Crookshanks brushes against my calf and I smile down at him. He managed to survive the war thanks to Fang, Hagrid's behemoth of a dog. I scratch behind his ears and love on him for a few minutes before he trots off to investigate our new home. My pocket vibrates and it takes me a few minutes before I realize it's the cell phone I bought a couple months ago. It's much more convenient than an owl.

Fleur's name pops up on my screen next to an envelope, informing me of a text message. I had managed to talk Fleur into buying a phone so we could stay in contact easier. I text her my address as she says she's coming into Hogsmeade before putting my phone down and beginning to unpack.

I drop down onto my couch and sigh. Everything was put in its proper place and I was exhausted. The front door opening doesn't really register in my mind, nor do the footsteps on my hardwood flooring. What does finally register is the pressure on my stomach. My eyes fly open and connect with Fleur's icy orbs. There's a smirk on her beautiful face as per usual. I shove her shoulder lightly for scaring me, which causes her to laugh.

"I am truly sorry, 'Ermione. I just couldn't 'elp myself."

I roll my eyes and offer a small smile. "It's not nice to sneak up on people, Fleur," I mumble as she tangles our fingers together.

Fleur smiles down at me before leaning down and gently pecking my lips. "Je sais and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

A mock pout comes across her face and I try not to laugh as I pretend to think about it. "Hmm, I don't know. You scared me quite a bit."

Fleur's eyes narrow slightly and I finally smirk. "Yes, I forgive you. Now, will you kindly remove yourself from my waist?"

She chuckles and stands up, offering her hand to me. I take it and pull myself up off the couch.

"Would you like a cup of tea," I ask as I move into the kitchen. I can feel Fleur's stare on me as she follows behind me.

I reach up into the cupboard over my head to pull the tea down. Fleur's body pushes my own against the counter. My teeth dig into my lip out of habit. I can feel a heat in my lower abdomen as Fleur's hips push me further against the counter.

"How's Bill," my mouth manages to spit out before my brain even processes my question. I close my eyes tightly and bite into my lip again. There's no way Fleur is going to take that question well.

"Well, ze divorce is almost through. He's doing well. Seeing a woman from Gringotts. I am 'appy for William and he is 'appy for me. We both knew ze day would come."

Divorce? Fleur never told me they were getting divorced.

"You never told me you were getting divorced, Fleur! Oh my God, what is Molly going to say? She's going to kill me when she finds out that I was partially the cause of this!"

Fleur's hands move to my waist and squeeze lightly. "Mon amour, relax. I did not want to tell you because of Molly. If Molly found out you knew, she would blame you even more. I only 'ad your best interest at 'eart. Please, don't be angry wiz me."

I can feel my body slowly relax as I lean back into Fleur. Her lips ghost over my temple and I sigh. Fleur and I have more or less been seeing each other since the war ended. I still have her jacket. I just can't believe she didn't tell me that she was getting divorced from Bill. And what did she mean by 'we both knew this day would come?'

"What did you mean by 'we both knew this day would come', Fleur?"

I hear her sigh against my neck and my hands go down to meet hers. Our fingers slide together seamlessly.

"Bill is not my true mate, 'Ermione. And I'm sure you've done research on Veela to know what zat means. When a Veela finds zeir true mate, nuzzing can stand in ze way. I love Bill. Really, I do. But I think I 'ave finally found ze person I am destined to be wiz and I cannot change my fate."

I swallow and tighten my grip on her hands. "Fleur," I whisper as I turn in her arms to face her.

Her eyes move up to my own and she arches an eyebrow in question. I open my mouth, but the words don't seem to want to come out. I close my mouth again and swallow dryly.

"Fleur, am I your mate?"

Everything is quiet for a few seconds. My teeth are chewing on my bottom lip again. Fleur's lips brush across my forehead and her hands squeeze my own in reassurance. "Could it be anyone else, 'Ermione? I spend every moment of every day zinking of you. I can't get you out of my mind no matter 'ow 'ard I try. And believe me, I've been trying since ze Tri Wizard Tournament."

My mouth drops open in surprise at Fleur's words. Did she really just say that? Fleur's been in love with me as long as I've been in love with her? I have the sense to close my mouth and redirect my gaze to Fleur's.

"Gods, Fleur. You make me love you more and more each day."

Fleur smiles down at me and connects our lips for the second time that day. I smile against Fleur's lips and feel her do the same.

"Move in with me," I spit out as we pull away from each other. I close my eyes at my own stupidity. I hear Fleur chuckle and rest my head against her shoulder.

"Of course, mon amour. I need to get out of ze cottage anyway. Zat is Bill's home, not mine."

I smile up at her and kiss her jaw quickly. "Well, come on. Let's get ze moving process over wiz," Fleur murmurs into my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Fleur decides to move all of her things magically, which I'm grateful for because I don't think I could carry more boxes today. Bill even helps us find all of her things. Fleur shrinks everything and slips it all into her pocket. Bill smiles at us both before pulling Fleur into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, yeah? And don't worry about mum, I'll take care of her. I'm glad you're happy, Fleur. That's all I ever wanted for you."

I stand awkwardly near the door until Bill lets go of Fleur and pulls me against his chest.

"If I had to lose her to anyone, I'm glad it was you, Hermione. I know you'll take good care of her. And like I told Fleur, don't worry about mum. I'll handle that situation. Take care, Hermione."

I smile up at him before thanking him and following Fleur out the door.

Fleur smiles at me as she begins to set up her things around the apartment. I watch her from my position on the couch, not really caring to move. She continues putting her things in places that we both approve of until someone knocks on the door. I groan and push myself up to answer it. The knocking continues insistently and I roll my eyes.

"Gods, I'm coming!"

I open the door to bright red hair and blue eyes. Ron has just shown up on my doorstep, I don't recall giving him my address, and Fleur is moving in. I arch an eyebrow at Ron as he stares at me from my door threshold.

"Well, hello Ron. I don't recall giving you my address."

He gives me a lopsided smile and a shrug. "I guess I'm pretty good at finding things out."

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Let's be realistic here, Ronald. You are awful at anything involving effort. How did you find me?"

Ron sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. "I asked Harry. I knew you'd tell him if you'd tell anyone. I just wanted to talk, Mione. Can I come in?"

My eyes flicker to Fleur in the living room and I bite my bottom lip. "I don't think so, Ron. What did you want to talk about?"

I hear footsteps behind me and realize Fleur is making her way this direction. The urge to thump my head against the doorframe is almost unbearable. There's going to be a fight in my apartment building and I haven't even lived here a full day.

"Bill stopped by the burrow today. Said him and Fleur almost have their divorce finalized. Mom is pissed because none of us knew they were getting divorced and- what is she doing here?!"

Fleur's body pushes up against my back, her hand coming to rest just above mine on the doorframe. "Ronald, what a pleasant surprise."

Ron doesn't really appear to fathom what's going on. He always was pretty thick in the skull. I cast a disapproving glance at Fleur over my shoulder to which she responds with a smirk. I shake my head and turn back to Ron.

"She's moving in with me. Is that a problem, Ron?"

His mouth opens and closes a few times as he tries to say something. Fleur sighs and begins to pick at her nails while we wait.

"You're the reason they're getting divorced, aren't you?"

My heart practically stops in my chest at the accusation. I feel Fleur tense up behind me. Her nails dig into the doorframe, slightly splintering the wood beneath them.

"It all makes sense now. Your reaction to her after the war ended, the time you've been spending with her, your absence at the burrow. I never would have put it together until now. What about us, Hermione? I thought we had something."

I swallow thickly and chew on my bottom lip, contemplating what I'm going to say. "Ron, we kissed in the heat of the moment towards the end of the war. That doesn't automatically mean we're dating. You're a great friend, Ron, really you are. But I see you the same as I see Harry. A brother. Those are the only feelings I could ever have for you."

Ron's face turns red and I have a feeling I know exactly where this is going. Fleur is still tensed behind me, waiting for Ron to slip up so she can pounce. Or that's what it seems like anyway.

"I guess what they say is true. The quiet ones are always the sluts, huh," Ron spits out.

Fleur is suddenly in his face, her body trembling. "I swear to God, if you ever come near 'er again, I will personally make sure your life is miserable. Rule number one, Ronald, never insult a veela's mate if you wish to live. Is zat clear or do I need to explain it in a simpler way to get it through your through head?"

Ron's eyes are wide and fear is the main emotion in them. He nods in response. I try not to laugh as his body begins to quake with fear.

"Leave before I get ze authorities involved. Good night, Monsieur Weasley." And with that, my front door is promptly slammed in Ron's face.

I smile up at Fleur gratefully. "Thank you."

Fleur turns to me, her eyes still dark but returning to their original color. She offers me a smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"Oui, of course. As I said, you are my mate and veela are very possessive and jealous creatures. I was not going to simply stand by and let him talk to you zat way. I'm sure Molly will be 'ere in the next day or so to lecture us on what 'orrible people we are though."

I laugh even though I know she's right. Ron will go home and cry to Molly about how Fleur "stole" me from him and how I'm the reason Fleur and Bill are separating. It should be a fantastic time. I jump as something brushes against my leg. Crookshanks meows loudly and I realize I haven't fed him this evening. I smile and scoop him up in my arms. He rubs his face against mine, purring deeply as he does so. He looks over at Fleur and swats playfully at her arm. Fleur smiles and begins scratching his ears.

"Have you met Crookshanks before? I've had him since first year at Hogwarts."

Fleur shakes her head in response and continues to pet the half-kneazle. Crookshanks continues to purr and push himself closer to Fleur, bringing the two of us closer.

"Non. I was never in your quarters during my time at 'Ogwarts and we were 'ardly ever at ze burrow at ze same times."

Crookshanks suddenly jumps down from my arms, leaving Fleur and me standing ridiculously close. I bite my bottom lip and Fleur chuckles, slipping her arms around my waist. I bury my face into the crook of her neck as she pulls me into an embrace.

"Are we eating tonight too or just Crookshanks?"

I smack her playfully as I pull away and walk into the kitchen. "I was going to make spaghetti, but if you're going to be a smartass then you can forget being fed," I tease.

Fleur attempts to pout, but both of us just end up laughing. "Oui, zis is fine. I apologize. Do you want 'elp?"

I shake my head as I feed Crookshanks before gathering the ingredients needed for our dinner. "I'm going to make it the muggle way. You can either watch me, figure out the TV that I'm guessing you've never seen, or do whatever else you want."

Fleur smiles before kissing me softly. The kiss starts out rather short, but it leads to more, and suddenly I'm on the counter with Fleur between my legs. I pull away when oxygen becomes a problem, but Fleur moves to my neck. I feel her bite my pulse point and my hands automatically tangle in her hair. She continues this for a few minutes, biting and then soothing with her tongue before pulling away, seemingly satisfied. I jump down from the counter and push her away.

"Go somewhere else or we're both going to starve," I mutter teasingly. Fleur smirks and shoots me a wink before venturing into the living room with Crookshanks in tow. I roll my eyes but smile nonetheless. That woman will be the death of me. And it will probably be the greatest death ever.


	5. Chapter 5

I awake the next morning in Fleur's arms. Fleur is still sleeping and I can't help but smile. Fleur looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I manage to wiggle my way out of bed without waking her up. I stretch, raising my hands over my head to do so effectively. I turn the coffee pot on before feeding Crookshanks and making my way to the living room. I turn on the news and get up to go get some coffee. On my way back to the living room, I notice an owl at my window. My eyebrows furrow in confusion, but I open the window nevertheless. The owl drops an envelope in my hand before hooting expectantly. I tell him to wait just a moment before fetching him a treat from the kitchen. The owl hoots happily and nips at my fingers gently before carrying on his way.

I glance down at the envelope and immediately recognize the Hogwarts crest. My eyes widen slightly as I take in the possibilities of what this could be for. I open the letter as quickly as possible and read its contents. The school is allowing any seventh years from the past year to come back and finish their schooling if they wish to do so. I contain my excitement so as not to wake Fleur. Another owl suddenly flies into the room with an envelope in his beak. I retrieve another treat from the kitchen and see the owl off. This letter is addressed to Fleur. It also has the Hogwarts crest on it. My eyebrows furrow together once more. Fleur finished school a couple years ago so it's obviously not for schooling.

I get up from the couch and walk into our bedroom. Fleur is still asleep but I really want to know what this letter is for. I set the letter down on the nightstand and move to straddle Fleur's waist. Fleur groans from underneath the covers before peeking out at me.

"Quelle heure est-il," she mumbles tiredly. I smile at her sleepy French ramblings and kiss her hand as it reaches for me. I let her know the time, which is roughly nine in the morning. She practically growls and pulls the covers back over her head. I groan and lay myself out on top of her.

"Fleur, you need to get up. I don't entertain myself well when I know that you're here," I whine.

Fleur pulls the covers back down and looks at me. I smile at her, hoping to get her out of bed.

"It is entirely too early for zis. What 'as got you so excited," Fleur questions suspiciously.

I smirk and hand her the letter. Fleur glances at the crest and arches an eyebrow. I lay my head on her chest and wait patiently while she reads through the letter.

"Well, zis is quite ze surprise."

My head pops up from her chest at her comment. "What? What does it say? Tell me, Fleur, tell me," I beg. Fleur chuckles at me and rolls her eyes.

"I don't feel like zat is a proper 'good morning,' she mutters teasingly.

I smile and push my lips to hers gently. Fleur smiles into the kiss before pulling away and handing me the letter. My eyes skim quickly over the words. McGonagall wants Fleur to take over as the Potions position at Hogwarts!

"This is wonderful news, Fleur!"

She offers me a small smile as she begins running her fingers through my thick curls.

"I suppose. But I do not want to be away from you. It would be too much for my veela. I cannot physically be too far away from you, mon amour," Fleur mumbles, resting her forehead against my own.

I smile down at her and bite my bottom lip in excitement. Fleur's eyes narrow again and a small smile crosses her features.

"You 'ave somezing to tell me, oui? What is it," Fleur questions, amusement written all over her beautiful face.

"I got a letter from Hogwarts just before you did. They're allowing all seventh years from last year to return this year to finish schooling if they wish. I didn't know if I was going to go or not because I would hardly ever see you. But now you've been offered a position and we'll really never have to be apart! Plus, I can get some one-on-one study time with you," I murmur with a wink.

Fleur's jaw drops slightly at my comment giving me enough time to slip out of the bed before she can grab me. I make it to the living room before Fleur catches me, tackling me onto the couch. I squeal with laughter as she lands on top of me. Fleur smiles down at me as our laughter begins to die down.

"I'm glad you 'ave the opportunity to go back to school. I know your education means a lot to you," Fleur says as we finally calm down.

I smile and nuzzle into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. "I'm glad you got a job offer because I honestly don't know if I could be separated from you. I'm going to write a letter back to McGonagall and let her know that I'm coming back. You are taking the position, right?"

Fleur smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. "Oui, of course. Your education means so much to you, 'Ermione. And you mean so much to me. I only want you to be 'appy."

I smile up at her and let my fingers play with her hair. "You're wonderful, Fleur. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

Fleur's lips connect with mine again, this time more passionately. I moan against her lips and allow her entrance the second she asks for it. Our tongues fight for dominance that she indefinitely wins. Her hands move to my hips, her nails digging into my soft skin. My fingers tug at her hair in response, causing her to emit a growl. I pull back a few seconds later, needing oxygen. Fleur's head drops down to my shoulder as she attempts to even out her breathing.

"I also think we need to share a living quarters because I can't live without that," I mutter breathlessly, causing Fleur to laugh again.


	6. Chapter 6

After the letters arrive, our summer flies by very quickly. We spend it on nights about both Muggle and Wizarding London, movie nights in our loft, and several other places. The night before Fleur has to leave for Hogwarts, which is a week before me, is one of our nights at home. I curl closer to Fleur, tucking my head into the crook of her neck. Fleur's arms wrap around my waist and her lips brush the top of my head.

"What is it, mon ange," Fleur questions, concern evident in her voice.

I sigh before removing my head from its favorite spot. "I just wish you didn't have to leave so much sooner than me. I feel like I finally realized this is all real and now you're being taken from me," I tell her.

Fleur connects our lips softly before replying. "It is only a week, love. We will be togezzer again soon."

I nod and let her kiss me again. I try to put all of my feelings for Fleur in this one kiss. It clearly works because she pulls away a few minutes later, out of breath. My lips move to her neck of their own accord, nipping and sucking the soft flesh they find.

"'Ermione, we need to stop," Fleur moans as my lips brush her pulse point.

"Mmm, I don't want to," I moan against her skin.

Fleur's fingers tangle in my slightly unruly curls, attempting to push me away and pull me closer at the same time. She finally pushes me back, her eyes a deep violet and her chest heaving.

"If we don't stop now, I can't guarantee zat I'll 'ave ze control to stop later."

I lean my forehead against Fleur's, looking into her ever-darkening eyes. "I don't want to stop now and I definitely won't want to stop later. Just take me. Make me yours," I whisper against her lips.

Fleur growls as she pushes me back onto the couch, our lips meeting in a clash of flesh and teeth. Fleur's hands move to the hem of my tank top, making quick work of it before ridding herself of her own shirt. Her lips move down my neck to my chest. My fingers tangle in her hair as her lips brush my chest. I arch my back as Fleur's hand slips beneath me to remove my bra. I reconnect our lips as she does this. My hands deftly remove Fleur's bra shortly after she gets rid of mine.

Things get kind of blurry for a bit and the next thing I know, we're both naked. Fleur's eyes connect with mine. The veela has mostly taken over, but I can see her in there still. I smile nervously and see her eyes soften slightly. I reconnect our lips as her hand slips between my legs. My teeth sink into my bottom lip as she enters me with her slender fingers. I can see Fleur fighting a losing battle with her veela. I wrap my hands around her neck and make her look at me.

"I'm fine, Fleur. I promise," I murmur before connecting our lips again. Fleur doesn't hold back after that. I cum screaming Fleur's name. I suddenly feel much less empty. Like a hole in my chest has been filled. My fingers slide into Fleur without a second thought, quickly working her to an orgasm. Fleur collapses on top of me, trying to catch her breath. Her lips brush my neck gently and I smile. She pulls away from me and smirks.

"I didn't know you could scream zat loud," she murmurs with a wink. I laugh and gently push her.

"Well neither did I until now."

Fleur grins and kisses me again. "I love you so much, 'Ermione Granger."

I smile and curl into her, once again tucking my head into the crook of her neck. "I love you too, Fleur Delacour."

The next morning is the hardest experience of my life. Tears run down my face as Fleur and I stand close together at the train station. The Hogwarts Express comes a week early to pick up any professors that need it. Fleur's fingers intertwine with mine and my head drops to her shoulder.

"This isn't fair, Fleur. How am I supposed to last a week without you," I manage through tears.

Fleur's own heart appears to be breaking as she squeezes my hands and pulls me closer to her. Fleur's cool lips brush across my forehead and I feel wetness against my skin as she rests her forehead against my own. Fleur's tears have finally escaped and I feel worse than before.

"Zis will be ze 'ardest zing either of us 'as ever experienced, 'Ermione. Ze bond between a veela and its mate is very strong. We are in tune wiz each other and you will feel my emotions zis next week just as much as I will feel yours. I understand your pain, mon amour. I still 'ave my phone. I don't know if it will work at 'Ogwarts, but I will certainly try. I'm going to talk to McGonagall when I 'ave ze time and see if zere is anything we can do about zis 'no relationship between students and professors' policy. We 'ave bonded and it will now be physically painful for me to not be around you and vice versa," Fleur explains to me with a cracking voice.

I know my heart will break even more the minute she leaves in that train. I let her arms wrap around me tightly, pulling my body into hers. I never imagined I would find my one true love. I always thought I would settle for Ron and have a family and be happy enough. I can't even imagine my life without Fleur in it and now she's being ripped away from me for a week. The whistle on the train sounds and Fleur pulls back from me a bit. My arms wrap around her neck and her forehead rests against mine again.

"If your phone doesn't work on the grounds, I want you to email me. I can't not talk to you for a week, Fleur. It'll kill me, I'm almost sure of it."

Fleur nods and connects her lips with mine. There's so much passion in this one kiss that it's almost overwhelming.

"I will see you in a week, ma chêrie. I love you," Fleur whispers brokenly against my lips. I nod and let her kiss me one last time before she boards the train. Fleur picks a window seat facing me and I try to smile as the train leaves. The tears continue to pour down my face and I can barely contain myself as the love of my life leaves. It may only be a for a week, but it's going to be a long week when part of my heart is missing.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week without Fleur is much harder than I ever could have expected. The desire to eat has completely left me. I wouldn't be shocked if I've lost at least ten pounds in the six days she's been gone. Her phone does work on grounds though so I've at least been able to talk to her. Crookshanks is confused by my mood. I've at least managed to remember to feed the poor thing. He senses my distress and stays close to me at all times. The next morning cannot come soon enough.

A small smile graces my features as I arrive at King's Cross Station the next morning. Crookshanks meows irritated at me from the confines of his carrier. I tell him to shush because I'll let him out in the car we end up in. I board the train and pick a car near the back so as to avoid people if I can. No such luck, however, as Ginny and Luna find me. Ginny smiles at me as she drops into the seat across from me. Either Molly is keeping her sheltered from everything or she just doesn't care.

"Hey, Hermione! I'm so glad you're coming back this year," Ginny exclaims excitedly. I try to smile a bit more, but it's close to impossible.

"The bond has really taken a toll on you this last week, hmm," Luna asks in that aloof voice of hers. My eyes widen at her question and she gives me a small smile in return.

"Mum has done nothing but talk about what a harlot Fleur is and how she's so disappointed in you this summer. Luna spent more time at the burrow this year so she was subject to the ranting. And let's just face the fact that Luna will always know our secrets no matter how hard we try to hide them," Ginny says with a small smile.

I can't believe Ginny knows and she's still talking to me. She's usually as hot headed as Ron.

"I'm a little surprised you're talking to me, Gin. Your family must hate me," I murmur as I scratch Crookshanks behind his ears.

Ginny looks slightly taken aback before her eyes soften. Ginny always has been the more emotional one of the Weasleys. Maybe it's simply because she's the only girl in the family.

"Hermione, what my family feels about you has no influence over me. You've been a great friend to me over the years and I'm not going to stop talking to you just because you've found the person you're destined to be with. You have no control over that and neither does Fleur, although mum and Ron think different. If anything, I'm extremely happy for you and I can't wait to get to actually know Fleur. She may have been married to my brother, but she wasn't around much since mum didn't like her."

I smile as much as possible at Ginny. "That really means a lot, Ginny. And to answer your question, Luna, this week has been living hell. I've lost somewhere around ten pounds, which probably isn't healthy since I lost so much during the war, and I've been sleeping like shit."

Luna gives me a sympathetic smile and pats my hand. "Well then I guess it's a good thing it never takes long to get to Hogwarts. Have you thought about how you're going to work around the 'no relationships between students and professors' policy yet?"

I nod in response as I stare out the window. "Fleur was supposed to talk to McGonagall about it. I don't know if she has or not. I'm just hoping she'll approve because I don't sleep well without Fleur and it's physically painful to be away from her," I mumble.

Ginny and Luna both nod in response before leaving me alone. This has got to be the longest train ride to Hogwarts ever.

My heart doesn't feel as empty when the train finally comes to a stop at the front gates of Hogwarts. The thestrals pull restlessly at their reins as we all begin to get into the carriages. This is Ginny and mine's first time seeing them. Luna's been seeing them since she was younger. The creatures are beautiful in their own dark way. My fingers tap my leg impatiently as we draw closer to the castle. I can feel the pull in my chest and a genuine smile crosses my features. Ginny and Luna smile at my obvious happiness.

When the carriages come to a stop, I all but run to the front doors of Hogwarts. Ginny and Luna keep pace with me to make it seem like I'm less crazy. McGonagall smiles as I walk in the front doors.

"Miss Granger, I'm glad you've come back. Do you mind if I have a quick word with you?"

I bite my bottom lip but nod. McGonagall has always been my favorite professor and she appears to be rather fond of me. She leads me off out of the way of my peers so we can talk without being overheard.

"Miss Delacour has informed me of your situation. Under normal circumstances, I would continue to prohibit a relationship between a professor and a student. However, these are far from normal circumstances. I have decided to let you share a quarters with Miss Delacour under the agreement that you try to not make your relationship with her extremely obvious. Am I clear, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall asks in her Scottish brogue.

I nod excitedly and smile brightly at her. She smiles back before giving me a small hug. "I truly am happy for you, Miss Granger. It so rare for a young lady your age to find the one person she will spend her entire life with. Not to mention, Miss Delacour is a much better choice than Mr. Weasley," she adds with a wink.

I smile and thank her one last time before turning towards the Great Hall. The love of my life, whom I've been separated from for a week, is on the other side of these doors.

Fleur's eyes connect with mine the minute I walk through the doors. That smirk I've missed so much crosses her beautiful face. I smile back in return as I walk to the Gryffindor table. Ginny grins at me as she notices my line of sight.

"Calm yourself down, Mione. You'll get her soon enough," Ginny teases. I turn and stick my tongue out at Ginny.

"You'll understand one day, Gin," I murmur with a smile on my face.

The First Year ceremony is unbearably long. My leg bounces impatiently throughout that entire ordeal along with dinner. When we're finally dismissed to our dorms and quarters, I can barely contain myself. I say bye to Ginny and Luna before rushing out of the doors of the Great Hall. McGonagall had told me where my shared quarters with Fleur were located earlier. I practically run the entire way there, dodging between other people or pushing them out of my way. I finally reach the statue that hides our quarters and whisper the password. The statue moves quickly out of the way, allowing me access to the living quarters. Strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a familiar body. I breathe in Fleur's scent and melt against her body.

"I 'ave missed you so much, 'Ermione," Fleur whispers into my hair. I tuck my head into the crook of her neck. God, I've missed her.

"I've missed you too, Fleur. Nothing you said even remotely prepared me for what I endured this last week. Promise me that we'll never be away from each other again. I don't think I could take it," I mumble pathetically into her neck.

Fleur's grip on my waist tightens and she pulls back slightly to look at me. "I promise, ma chêrie," she whispers against my skin. I don't know who leans in first, but we're suddenly connected at the lips. The kiss is full of a week's worth of passion and missed opportunities. My life has finally come back together in this moment, right here, in the arms of Fleur Delacour.


	8. Chapter 8

I awake the next morning in Fleur's arms. We'll have to part soon for classes and that upsets me slightly, but not too much. I burrow my head deeper into the crook of her neck. Fleur hums in response and tightens her arms around my waist.

"We 'ave to get up sooner or later. I don't zink we should be late on ze first day," Fleur mumbles groggily.

I groan and pull the blankets over my head, causing Fleur to laugh. "Come now, 'Ermione. You were so excited when you got your letter this summer."

I remain buried under our thick comforter, unresponsive to my mate. I can almost hear the arching of her eyebrow. Her fingers ghost over my sides, causing me to giggle.

"Oh, so you're ticklish? Zis can be used to my advantage," Fleur murmurs playfully. I start to tell her to not even think about it, but I'm too late. Fleur's fingers dig into my sides, squeezing and wiggling. I laugh uncontrollably and attempt to stop her. I finally succeed in removing her fingers from my sides by intertwining them with mine. I peek out from underneath our comforter and playfully glare as she grins at me.

"You're evil," I mumble from my hiding spot. Fleur smiles down at me before kissing me gently.

"You love it," she whispers before beginning to get out of bed. I admire her body from my spot under the blankets, not really wanting to remove myself from the warmth.

"Where are you going," I ask, stifling a yawn. I stretch out my muscles, allowing myself to emerge from under the blanket. Fleur smiles as she gives me another kiss, this one slightly longer. Her lips linger against mine and I know she doesn't want to leave our bed anymore than I do.

"To shower. Feel free to join me," she says with a wink. My jaw drops slightly as she leaves our bedroom. I sit there for a few more minutes. My mind makes the decision to follow her the minute I hear the water running.

I smile at Ginny and Luna as I take a seat for breakfast. Luna must have decided we were better company than her housemates. Neville suddenly drops down next to Luna.

"Hermione! I wondered if you would be here! How are you," he asks in an excited manner. I smile at him and begin telling him about my summer.

"Wow. It sounds like you had quite a bit to deal with. You'd better watch some of the male students though. We all know from experience how they act around Veela," he says as he takes a bite of toast.

I really hadn't even thought of that. I'm getting ready to respond when we all receive our schedules. My schedule actually looks pretty fantastic this year. I have Arithmancy followed by double Transfiguration before I break for lunch. After lunch I have Charms and then double Potions. I have Charms with Ginny and Neville. I have Transfiguration and Potions with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Looks like I'm on my own in Arithmancy. I finish breakfast shortly after and make my way to the Arithmancy room.

I'm the first one there as per usual. I take a seat near the front and begin tapping my fingers against the table.

"Granger? Why am I not shocked that you came back," I hear a familiar voice question. I turn to see the platinum blond hair and grey eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. I arch an eyebrow as he makes his way to my desk and sets his things down next to me.

"Well, Draco, isn't this a surprise. I'm a little shocked that you've returned," I tell him sincerely.

He gives me a small smile and a shrug. "Yea, well things are different now. Father is in jail as I'm sure you know so mother and I are on our own. I decided to come back. I plan on being a Healer so I figured why not, you know."

I give him a small smile in return and nod. "Yes, I know what you mean. I was expected to marry Ron and be a perfect little housewife. I think I might be a professor here if McGonagall will have me," I reply.

Draco's smile widens and he places a hand on my shoulder. "She'd be crazy to not have you. Next to me, you're the smartest person here," he murmurs with a wink.

I begin to laugh and soon Draco joins me. If someone had told me at any point in my schooling that I would be having a friendly conversation with Malfoy, I would've laughed outright in their face. We begin to calm down and Draco seems to get a little serious again.

"Listen, Hermione. I just want to apologize for how I treated you in school. I didn't really mean any of it. I was just trying so hard to please my father. It wasn't until after Dumbledore's death that I realized how wrong I had been. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

I manage to stop my jaw from dropping open. Draco apologizing is something else I never would have believed. I blink a couple of times before coming back to myself.

"Wow. Thank you, Draco. That means a lot. Of course I forgive you. Parents can make us do crazy things sometimes," I tell him sympathetically. I still need to go about finding my own parents. He gives me a grateful smile and that's really all the talking we have to do because people begin filtering into the room.

I don't have time to tell Ginny and the others about my talk with Draco until lunch. They're just as shocked as I am, but don't seem to object when I ask if he can start sitting with us. He's just as lonely as the rest of us are here. We might as well form a circle to watch out for each other.

Charms flies by ridiculously fast and soon enough, I'm sitting in Potions class. Ginny sits with me, making us partners for the class. Gods, I hope she's better at Potions than Ron ever was. Fleur walks into the classroom from the office in the front, that smirk on her face. Her eyes connect with mine and the smirk deepens. I give her a small smile before she calls the class to attention. My eyes are not the only ones watching Fleur so intently. I manage to keep the scowl off of my face as the boys in the class practically drool over her.

It turns out my class is Fleur's last class as she calls me to the front. Some of the boys try to lag behind, hoping Fleur and mine's talk will be brief so they can talk to her. I glare at them until they leave, tails tucked between their legs. Fleur chuckles as I turn to face her. Her arms wrap around my waist and pull my body against her own. I nuzzle my face into her neck, glad for the contact.

"How was your first day," I ask as we walk back to our quarters. Fleur gives me shrug before she whispers the password. I start to follow her when I hear my name being called. I turn to see Draco and tell Fleur to go ahead. She arches an eyebrow, but goes in anyway.

"Yes, Draco," I ask as he comes to a stop in front of me. He arches an eyebrow at Fleur's retreating form behind the statue of Godric Gryffindor.

"Shacking up with a professor, hmm? And with Fleur Delacour, no less? I'm impressed, Granger, really I am," he tells me teasingly. I laugh and smack his arm playfully. It's hard to believe we're already acting like old friends and we've only been around each other one day. War makes you rethink petty differences I suppose.

"Anyway, I came to see if you wanted to do our Arithmancy homework sometime tomorrow? Are you free," he asks.

I run through my mental schedule tomorrow. Today was my busy day. I'm sure to have loads of free time tomorrow.

"Tell you what. Sit with us tomorrow at breakfast and we can go over our schedules together. We can figure out a time together," I tell him. I'm almost crossing my fingers to make him say yes. He appears to be nervous about the whole ordeal, but finally nods after a minute or so.

"Yeah, alright. Your friends won't mind?"

I shake my head and let him know that I ran it by them today at lunch. "I think you're going to be inducted into our elite group," I murmur with a wink.

Draco's face breaks out into a grin before he starts laughing. "Sounds like fun. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Hermione. Have a good evening," he mutters with his own sly wink.

I bid Draco good night before following my girlfriend into our living quarters. Fleur arches an eyebrow at me as I walk in.

"What was zat all about," she asks, looking up from her lesson plan for tomorrow. I drop down onto the couch next to her, pulling my Charms book out.

"He wants to meet up and do our Arithmancy homework together tomorrow," I mutter as I press my lips to hers. Fleur nods slightly before deepening our kiss. I smile against her lips before pulling back.

"I suppose I can share you wiz 'im once or twice a week," Fleur mutters teasingly against my lips. I grin and shake my head.

"Well thank the Gods. Anyway, you never finished telling me how your day was," I tell her as I crack open my book.

Fleur sighs and lets her head drop to the back of the couch. "It was alright for ze most part. You know 'ow it is with boys. Zis damn thrall will get me in trouble one day. Zey would not leave me alone. Although ze younger ones are better. I didn't 'ave many problems today. Your class was ze only older class I 'ad today. I 'ave fourth, fifth, and sixth years tomorrow. Zat will prove to be interesting."

I arch an eyebrow and click my tongue. "Hmm. I wish I could show them you belonged to me. That may solve the problem," I mumble jealously.

Fleur smirks at me before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Oh, please. I can 'andle it, mon amour. Zey are schoolboy crushes. You are my mate and I will make sure I let zem know I am 'appily taken by a wonderful witch," Fleur says as she nuzzles my neck. I nod and rest my head on hers. Fleur and I stay like this for a little while, studying and planning for the next day. I finally yawn and Fleur smiles as she glances at the clock.

"Come on. It is almost midnight. We should get to bed," she mumbles tiredly as she stands up. I hold out my hands and let her help me up from the couch. Fleur kisses my forehead before scooping me up and carrying me off to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I smile as Draco drops on the bench next to me at breakfast. He gives me a small smile back, indicating he's pretty nervous. I introduce him to my friends, even though he knows all of them, as an icebreaker. I feel a hand brush my shoulder in passing and turn to look. Fleur smiles down at me as she continues walking to the professors' table. I catch a glimpse of the Slytherin table as I do so. Many of them are glaring at us and whispering to one another. I roll my eyes and turn back to my group of friends. Draco seems to be having a friendly conversation with Ginny, of all people. Ginny smiles brightly and laughs at something he says. I see Draco grin and there's spark in his eyes that I recognize. Ginny deserves to be happy after everything that's happened and so does Draco. It seems they may find it in each other.

I only have one class this morning: Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid still teaches the course and I'm glad he does. It just wouldn't be the same otherwise. We study unicorns briefly before he lets us go. I meet Draco in the library shortly after to do our Arithmancy homework before lunch. Between the two of us, it doesn't really take long. I pull out my Transfiguration book and begin to take notes over the reading we were assigned.

"Are Potter and Ginny still together," Draco suddenly asks me. I raise an eyebrow at the question, which seems rather out of character for Draco.

"No, anything they had before the war ended with the war. Harry broke things off with her when the three of us went searching for Horcruxes. Why do you ask?"

Draco blushes slightly before clearing his throat. "I was just wondering," he mumbles, trying to brush off the subject.

I smirk knowingly at him as I shut my book. "You like her, don't you?"

Draco gives me a small smile as he shuts his own book and leans back in his chair. "Is it that obvious?"

I smile back at him and shrug my shoulders. "It was a little obvious this morning at breakfast. It was nice doing homework with you, Draco. I have a quarter veela to see before lunch," I murmur with a smile.

Draco grins at me as I stand up to take my leave. "Always a pleasure, Hermione. Give Fleur my greetings."

I nod and gather my things before beginning to walk away. I stop a few feet away from the table we'd been sitting at together. "Oh, and Draco," I say, letting my eyes connect with his.

Draco raises a platinum eyebrow in question. I give him another small, encouraging smile. "For the record, I'm entirely positive she likes you back. She's free for the Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

Fleur smiles at me as I walk into her room to meet her for lunch. I notice that her eyes are darker than normal. But not the darker I'm used to seeing. She's been upset about something. I arch an eyebrow and she sighs.

"Ze boys were a little 'arder to 'andle zan I thought. Do not worry about it," she says as she finishes putting away her things.

My jaw clenches and I huff through my nose. "I don't like this, Fleur. I don't like people not knowing that you're my girlfriend."

Fleur offers me a sympathetic smile as she moves toward me. Her arms wrap around me and I burrow into her body. Her lips brush my forehead and I sigh against her neck.

"I know zis is 'ard for you. It is not any easier for me, mon amour. But McGonagall said not to make our relationship overly obvious," Fleur whispers into my hair.

"Yes, I remember. That steadily becomes harder each day. Come, we should get to lunch," I mumble against her neck before pulling away.

Draco arches an eyebrow at me as I walk into the Great Hall a few minutes later. I roll my eyes, but smile before sitting down next to him. Ginny grins at me from across the table and it's then that I take in the looks of all my friends.

"What? Did Draco not tell you that I was talking to Fleur," I question as I begin to pick at my lunch.

They all nod, but Ginny is the one to speak. "We didn't realize it meant taking up twenty minutes of your lunch to do," she tells me teasingly.

I must appear shocked to them because I didn't even know I had been with her that long. Time really does fly when you're surrounded by those you love, I suppose.

"Was I gone that long? I really didn't even realize. We were talking about the boys in her classes," I mutter as I practically throw my fork down.

Neville jumps at my sudden small outburst and I shoot him a sympathetic smile. He simply nods, letting me know it's okay and that he understands. I sigh and rest my head in my hands.

"I knew it was going to be difficult, you guys. Fleur even told me so, but she assured me that she could handle it. I feel useless because I can't intervene as her mate. McGonagall told us not to make our relationship overly obvious," I tell them, my voice close to cracking. I look up at the professors' table through the corner of my eye and see Fleur struggling to contain herself. I know she's feeling my emotions right now. It's part of our connection.

"Well, I don't know if I'd listen to her. Sure, she's headmistress now, but you and Fleur are mated. You can't just stand by and let petty schoolboys do as they please," Draco says with an edge to his voice.

I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder, seeking comfort from someone who used to bully me. His hand comes up and begins stroking my back comfortingly.

"What do I do, Draco?"

I look up and notice the slightly mischievous look on his face. I arch an eyebrow as I pull away to really look at him. "I don't know if I should like that look or be afraid of it," I mutter teasingly.

Draco laughs and shakes his head at me. "Mark her, Hermione. It's something you can do in private, but is a very public matter once someone notices it."

My jaw drops slightly at Draco's idea. Why had I never thought of that? So much for being brightest witch of my age.

"Draco, you're a genius," I tell him excitedly. Draco laughs again and gives me a shrug. I can tell his confidence is beginning to come back out. "Don't let that go to your head," I add at the last second.

Draco smirks at me and simply shakes his head again. "Wouldn't dream of it, Hermione."

I only have one class after lunch, which is Ancient Runes. After that, I head to the library to meet my group of friends to do homework. We all have Potions and Transfiguration essays due before tomorrow. Draco is being transferred into all of our NEWT level courses, which means he'll now be in every single class with me. Apparently there was a mix up and he got stuck in normal seventh year classes. I remember laughing when he told me that they were all bloody idiots.

Draco and Ginny are sitting next to each other, whispering and smiling. I roll my eyes and look over at Neville and Luna, only to see pretty much the same thing. Hermione Granger, the fifth wheel. I think that's what I'll start calling myself. I snort quietly to myself before continuing with my essay.

"Allo, 'Ermione," a voice practically purrs. I suppress a shiver and turn to look up at Fleur. How did I not know she was coming? I smile nonetheless and greet her as she takes a seat next to me. Draco wiggles his eyebrows at me from the other side of Ginny and I choke back a laugh. I smile and turn back to look at my mate.

"I'm a little shocked to see you here, Professor Delacour," I murmur in a low voice. Fleur arches a silvery eyebrow at me, her eyes slowly darkening. Her hand snakes onto my thigh easily since my robe is no longer on my person but on the back of my chair instead.

"I am in ze library. As a professor, I 'ave just as much right as you do to be 'ere," she tells me.

I smirk and shake my head. "I'm almost done with my Potions essay and then we can go, okay?"

Fleur rolls her eyes but nods, resting her head on her hand. I quickly finish up my essay before putting away my things. I tell my friends goodbye and that I'll see them at dinner before following Fleur out of the library.

I groan as I'm pushed up against a wall the minute we're in our living area. Fleur's hands drop to my waist, nails digging lightly into my hips. Clothes are discarded the entire way to our room. If there's one thing I can say about Fleur, other than the fact that she's stunningly gorgeous, it's that she knows what she wants. And she simply takes it.

Fleur arches an eyebrow at me as she spots the mark on her neck. I smile sheepishly and avert my gaze. Fleur's heels begin clicking their way toward me until I'm looking at her feet in front of me.

"You marked me?"

I chance a quick look at her and see the slightly amused look in her eyes. I nod, but keep my gaze on the floor. Fleur's fingers slip under my chin, forcing me to look at her.

"Maybe ze boys will finally leave me alone zen, hmm," she questions with a hint of suspicion in her voice. I can't help but break out into a grin at this and she playfully rolls her eyes.

"It was Draco's idea. But it was a bloody brilliant idea. You're mine, Fleur. This is a slightly inconspicuous way of letting people know that. Especially petty, little schoolboys," I tell her with a slight edge to my voice.

Fleur's eyes darken slightly before she leans down and connects our lips again. I kiss her back even in my slightly confused state.

"Let's see if it works zen. It's time to go to dinner."

Draco practically chokes on his pumpkin juice when Fleur walks into the Great Hall. I had come in a few minutes before to elude suspicion. Ginny arches an eyebrow and shoots a glance at me. I smirk and turn to look at the Slytherin table. All of the boys there are whispering furiously, some actually look angry. I chuckle and turn back to our own table. Draco claps me on the back, telling me that he's proud of me.

"Have you asked Ginny out for this weekend yet? We're not getting any younger, Draco," I whisper.

He nods as he continues chewing his food. He swallows before turning to me. "I asked her out last night when I walked her back to her dorms. She said yes," he tells me with a slight blush.

I smile at him and pat him on the shoulder. Hopefully Ginny and Draco find the happiness in each other that I found in Fleur.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of our week goes by fairly quick. Before I know it, it's Saturday morning. I roll over in bed, feeling Fleur's arm tighten around my waist as I do so. I grab my phone and to look at the time and see it's already nine. We leave for Hogsmeade at ten thirty. Fleur groans as I sit up and attempts to pull me back down.

"Fleur, we need to get up. I actually need to go to Hogsmeade today," I tell her with a small whining tilt to my voice.

Fleur groans again, but complies, allowing our comforter to pool about her bare waist. I close my eyes and breathe deeply before getting out of bed. Damn Veela and their naturally seductive nature. I pull on my skinny jeans, a grey tank top, and Fleur's sweatshirt. Yes, I still have it. Fleur's lips brush my cheek as she finishes getting dressed. She's dressed very similarly to me. She's stolen my Gryffindor sweatshirt. She smirks at me as she tucks her wand into her pocket.

"Well, come on zen. Ze sooner we get zere, ze sooner we will return."

I smile at Harry as we walk into the Three Broomsticks. This is really the only reason I needed to come. I haven't seen Harry in months and I do miss him.

"Hermione! It's great to see you," he says, pulling me into a hug. I smile and hug him tightly.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you! I've missed you," I exclaim, still holding onto him tightly.

He smiles and turns to Fleur. "Hello, Fleur. It's good to see you too," he says sincerely. Fleur smiles and greets him in a similar way. We sit down in a booth with Harry and begin to talk.

I don't exactly know how Harry convinced me that going to George's shop was a good idea, but it definitely wasn't. Everything is going pretty well at first. Draco and Ginny are even here so it's not as awkward for me. Fleur's hand remains on the small of my back comfortingly. I can tell she's on high alert here. George isn't a problem, of course. George is, well George. He hugs me and treats me the same as always. He's nice to Fleur, too. I'm assuming I have Ginny and Bill to thank for that. The door opens and we all turn to look because the store is empty other than six of us. My blood runs cold at the people I see walking through the door. My breathing stops in my throat and my hand reaches up to grab Fleur's shoulder. Fleur's hand pushes on the small of my back, pushing my body closer to hers.

Ron and his mother take in everyone in the room. Ron's eyes stop on Draco, Fleur, and me since we're nearest to them. My teeth catch my bottom lip, gnawing nervously. The tension in the room is palpable. I can almost feel the irritation emanating from Fleur. Molly's eyes have narrowed and I avert my gaze. Ironically, my gaze finds Ginny's. She shoots me a sympathetic glance and I shrug nonchalantly. We were going to have to face them eventually.

"Molly, Ron. How are you," Harry asks, trying to break the ice. It's not the ice we have to worry about. It's the tension that we could cut with a knife.

"We were doing pretty well, mate. And then we got here," Ron says vehemently. Fleur's body tenses and I dig my nails in her shoulder in an attempt to keep her grounded.

I can see the conflict in George's eyes. "Oi, don't be a git, Ron. This is my shop and I can't have you talking to people that way," he says after a couple seconds.

Ron looks pissed that George isn't backing him up on this. George never was one to follow an order.

"Oh, come off it, George. You're no happier than I am that Hermione and Fleur are together. Not to mention, apparently our sister got with the ferret and didn't bother telling anyone," he spits out.

I see fire pass through both Draco and Ginny's eyes. Fleur's body continues to tense beneath my hands. "Maybe we should go," I finally say.

George shoots us all a sympathetic look, silently apologizing for his family's behavior. I give him and Harry a quick hug before walking towards the door. Fleur and Ginny are in front of Draco and me.

"Bunch of harlots," Ron mutters under his breath.

I don't know who has their wand pulled first. It's probably a tie between all of us. My jaw is clenched so tightly that I feel it might break. Fleur's eyes are a bright violet. I can see her fighting back her veela. The Weasley temper has entirely encompassed Ginny. Draco looks like he could literally kill someone right now. I'd seen Draco angry many times in our eight years of knowing each other, but never this angry. I don't realize my wand is the one pressed up against Ron's throat until Harry is pulling my arm down. Molly glares at me angrily, disgust evident in her eyes. I'm surprised she stayed quiet this entire time.

"You disgust me, Ronald. Why don't you just grow up already? Everyone else here has moved past petty differences we had in the past. Draco tormented me all through school and now that we've actually gotten to know each other, he's become one of my best friends. Your sister has a right to be happy and I think Draco makes her happy. And finally, Fleur and I are mated. We can't change what happened and no amount of pouting from you can change it either. I'm in love, Ron. I thought you could at least be happy for me, like everyone else. But I guess I was wrong. Goodbye, Ronald. Have a nice life," I grit out through my teeth. And with that, I grab Fleur's hand and storm out of George's shop with an infuriated Ginny and Draco in my wake.


	11. Chapter 11

Fleur's eyes don't return anywhere near to her normal color until we're back at Hogwarts. And even then they're still much darker than usual. I say goodnight to Ginny and Draco, the latter still looks furious. I rest my hand on Fleur's shoulder, feeling her still tensed muscles under my fingers. Fleur's eyes turn to mine. I practically flinch at the blatant anger there. Fleur appears to sense my discomfort and rests a hand on my own.

"Je suis désolé. I'm still a little on edge. I did not mean to upset you."

I sigh and nod before moving my hand to tangle my fingers with Fleur's. "It's okay. Let's just go back to our room. We've all had a rough day."

I sigh contentedly as I drop onto our bed after my shower. Fleur smiles up at me from her stack of papers.

"How much longer do you think you'll be," I question as I grab my wand to dry my hair. I notice her eyes have finally returned to their original color.

"Nowhere in ze near future. Why?"

I shake my head at her raised, questioning eyebrow. I wrap my towel tighter around my body, feeling Fleur's penetrating gaze. I lay back on the bed, sighing loudly. The bed moves under me and Fleur is suddenly straddling my waist.

"Liar. It 'as been a couple days, non," she questions, brushing her lips against mine. The remainder of my breath leaves me at this motion. Fleur's fingers dance up my sides lightly, finally pulling my towel away from my chest. I'm practically shaking from her teasing touch.

"Fleur, I need you to touch me," I manage through clenched teeth. Fleur's eyes have darkened once more, but in a much better way than before.

"Where," she whispers against my lips. My hands move to grab hers, guiding them to the junction between my thighs. Fleur and I moan simultaneously at the contact.

"I zink zat can be arranged," Fleur murmurs breathily. Our lips crash together in a clash of teeth and tongues. My fingers deftly remove most of Fleur's clothing as quickly as possible. My back arches as Fleur's skin makes contact with my own. Fleur's lips leave my own to begin trailing down my jawline and to my chest. My fingers dig into Fleur's shoulder blades sharply as her fingers make contact with my center. My orgasm doesn't take long to reach. Fleur knows the right buttons to push to throw me off the edge of the world. Well, that's what it feels like anyway.

Fleur slides up my body, positioning herself over my face. I know right away what she wants and get to work. My tongue quickly finds Fleur's clit, teasing it out of its hood and into my mouth. I hear our headboard cracking under Fleur's hands as she nears her own undoing. I pull her clit into my mouth and suck, urging Fleur closer and closer to the edge. Fleur's thighs clamp down around my head, thankfully in a way that I can still breathe. Small splinters of wood rain down around me and I can't help but chuckle. Fleur relaxes after a few more seconds and falls gracefully to the mattress. I give her a small smirk, causing her to poke my side in retort.

"I 'ave told you zat I love you today, oui," she asks through slowly calming breaths. I smile and nod, allowing her arms to wrap around me and pull me against her body.

I wake up rather sore the next morning. It really had been a couple days I guess. I'm the only one in our bed so Fleur must be around here somewhere. I get up and pull on my jeans from yesterday and Ginny's Holyhead Harpies t-shirt. I stole this from her sometime last year I think. I walk into our sitting room to find Fleur curled up in the armchair closest to our fireplace. I smile at her state of undress. She's wearing her robe and Merlin only knows if there's anything underneath it. I walk up to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders from behind.

"What are you doing out of bed," she asks, turning to kiss me softly. I smile and rest my forehead against hers.

"Well, it's nine thirty in the morning so I think it's an acceptable time to be awake. How long have you been up," I ask with a raised eyebrow. Fleur smirks at me and pulls me into her lap.

"A couple hours. I wanted to get zose papers graded and wanted to get zem done early so I could spend ze day wiz you."

I smile and kiss her forehead. "You're so sweet, Fleur. Why don't you get dressed and we'll go have breakfast?"

Fleur nods and stretches out, revealing to me that she does not, in fact, have anything on under her robe. I arch an eyebrow and she smirks at me again.

"Maybe breakfast can wait," I tell her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to our bedroom.

We don't make it to the Great Hall for breakfast. In fact, it's almost noon by the time we get down there. Just in time for lunch I suppose. Fleur decides to sit at the Gryffindor table with our friends and me. Draco smirks at me over his teacup and I smirk back cockily.

"My, you two slept late today," he murmurs just loud enough for me to hear. I chuckle and nudge him in the side with my elbow.

"Yes, well, we both needed it. It'd been a couple days," I murmur back. Draco chuckles and pats me on the back.

"I take it that she finally calmed down after the incident yesterday, then," he asks. Draco looks and sounds genuinely concerned. I know he was just as upset as Fleur was yesterday.

I swallow the small amount of coffee in my mouth before answering. "Yeah. It took her a little bit, but she got herself under control. What about you and Ginny," I ask, casting a quick glance at my red headed friend.

Draco nods, a slight fire igniting in his eyes again. "The same. That Weasley temper is hard to diffuse once it gets going," he murmurs with a small chuckle.

I grin and laugh with him. "I know it all too well. Between her and Ron, I've spent the last seven years trying to keep them calm."

Fleur's hand snakes onto my thigh and I start to raise an eyebrow before her fingers tangle with mine. I smile and brush my thumb across hers. How did I get so lucky?

**AN: Holy cats, Batman! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had midterms all last week and I still have a couple this week. I'll try to update as much as possible. I hope you guys don't hate me for taking so long, but I really needed to crack down on myself and study. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try my hardest to have another one up in a couple days. Thanks! -Future-Mrs.-Croft**


	12. Chapter 12

Getting up the next morning is slightly more difficult than it should be. I love school, don't get me wrong. I just love being in bed with Fleur more than school. I roll over to get out of bed but I'm stopped by Fleur's hand on my wrist. I smile and lean back towards her. Her lips brush across my bare shoulders, causing me to shiver.

"We have to get up eventually, Fleur," I murmur as I turn to kiss her cheek. Fleur hums in response but doesn't really appear to be moving. I shake my head and pull away from her, successfully getting out of bed this time. I hear Fleur mumbling under her breath in French and shake my head.

"If you quit mumbling like a child then you can join me in the shower," I murmur seductively, biting gently into my bottom lip as I leave the room. I hear more mumblings in French before Fleur comes out of our room. I smirk and shake my head. She's so insatiable sometimes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I fix my hair slightly as I walk into the Great Hall. I hear Fleur chuckle behind me lightly and shoot her a scowl over my shoulder. Our escapades may or may not have continued once we were out of the shower. It's almost impossible to say no to a Veela. Not that I haven't before. I just didn't want to this morning. Draco smiles at me as I take my seat next to him.

"My, my. You're positively glowing this morning, Hermione," he teases.

I roll my eyes and nudge him with my elbow. Draco chuckles and picks up his tea. I take a sip of my coffee and let my eyes drift to Fleur. Her blue eyes are staring back at me. I smile and bite my bottom lip before turning away. I feel a shot of arousal straight to my core and my eyes snap back up to hers. Her eyes have darkened and I realize that this is the first time I've felt Fleur's arousal through our connection. I take a deep breath and turn my gaze away from her. Merlin, it's going to be a long day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day really doesn't go too bad. I manage to get my arousal under control when Fleur does. Which is practically as soon as I'm out of her sight for the morning. Lunch isn't bad either because we're both rather distracted. No, the real issues don't arise until I have Double Potions that afternoon. Ginny, Luna, Neville, and I enter the room together. Neville is happily chatting with Luna about plants and the various creatures Luna believes in. Ginny is telling me about the letter she received from George yesterday. He profusely apologized for what happened at the shop on Saturday and promised it won't happen again. I nod at all the right times as we sit at our desk. Ginny suddenly stops talking when I begin taking my things out of my bag.

"Gin, I'm listening, I promise," I tell her, thinking that she thinks I'm not listening. I then continue pulling things out of my bag, waiting on Ginny to continue. Ginny's hand is suddenly on my shoulder, causing me to look up at her. When I look at her, her hand moves to the side of my face and turns it so I'm facing the front of the room. My jaw drops as I catch sight of Fleur. I don't know where the hell her teaching robes went, but they're definitely not on her body. Fleur is standing at the front of the classroom with what would normally be deemed proper teaching attire. However, on Fleur, it's the farthest thing from appropriate. Fleur has on a light blue blouse, the first few buttons are undone, and a black pencil skirt, which really accentuates her long legs. Her legs seem longer due to the four inch black heels on her feet. My breath leaves my lungs and my arousal comes back full force. Fleur smirks cockily in my direction before beginning the lesson for today.

The potion we're making is a blood-replenishing potion. Not terribly difficult to make for most of us. Not since we were forced to learn it during the war. However, things are much more difficult when your Veela girlfriend is in the room. Especially when said girlfriend continues to walk by you, brushing up against you every chance she gets. My jaw clenches and I struggle to control myself. I look at my classmates and notice most of them staring at Fleur as well. A small growl, which only Fleur and Ginny manage to hear, escapes my throat. Ginny looks at me before glancing at all of our classmates. I see Fleur smirk again out of the corner of my eye.

"Mione, relax. You know it's just the thrall. Well that and the way she's dressed," Ginny whispers to me.

I nod in response and continue to help her with the potion. It doesn't really come as a shock when Ginny and I are the first ones done. Ginny is much better with potions than her brother ever was. We pour it into the designated vial and begin the cleaning up process. Fleur comes over, presumably to retrieve our potion vial and to ensure we've cleaned up correctly. Her fingertips trace my shoulder blades lightly and I suppress a shiver.

"Good job, girls. You may leave if you wish," Fleur murmurs in a husky tone. Ginny's eyes widen at the tone being used before she's quickly packing up her things. I breathe deeply before following my best friend's example and chasing her out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm finishing up the last of my homework in the library when Fleur walks in. Ginny and I had come here when we finished with Potions to tell Draco about what happened. He practically died laughing, earning us a few glares from Madam Pince. Neville and Luna joined us shortly after, letting us know that everything died down after I left the room. Ginny asks for help on her Charms assignment once I'm done, which I oblige. At least Ginny doesn't expect me to help her like the boys always did.

"Bonjour," I hear before Fleur pulls out a chair at our table.

My jaw clenches again and I continue to help Ginny the best I can with Fleur next to me. It doesn't take Ginny long to understand what I'm telling her and she quickly thanks me before finishing up her homework. Draco winks at me from the other side of my friend and I stick my tongue out at him.

"So, Fleur. Everyone tells me that their Potions lesson was rather interesting today," Draco remarks.

Ginny and mine's heads both snap up simultaneously, glaring at Draco. Draco smirks and I can practically see the smirk on Fleur's face without even looking at her.

"Oui. It was razzer interesting today. Don't you agree, 'Ermione," she asks in that same husky tone from earlier. The arousal is back and my teeth dig into my bottom lip. Fleur's fingers brush the small of my back and that's pretty much the end of me. I shiver beneath her touch before briefly pulling myself together.

"Yes. Quite interesting indeed. Anyway, I'm rather tired so I'm going to take a quick nap before dinner. Bye guys," I manage, barely holding onto my composure. Draco smirks and I shoot him one last glare as I gather my things and leave the library. I hear Fleur and Draco chuckle together before the click of Fleur's heels lets me know she's following me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fleur's back connects with the wall as I practically throw myself at her. I hear a groan leave her before our lips meet. I'm in no mood for teasing or foreplay. Hell, all of Potions class was foreplay. My hands snake between our bodies, quickly unbuttoning her blouse and pushing it from her shoulders. My lips leave hers to trail down her jaw, her neck, and finally to her collarbone. Fleur's fingers tangle in my hair as I bite and suck at the flesh available to me. Satisfied with the mark I've left, I move on. Her bra and skirt quickly follow her shirt. I drop to my knees in front of Fleur and glance up at her. Her hand is still tangled in my curls, eyes dark with desire. My lips brush along her hips and I hear her hum in response, her hips canting slightly.

"Tell me what you want, Fleur," I murmur as I continue to trace her hips with my teeth, lips, and tongue.

I receive a growl in response and chuckle against her soft skin. "Not quite the answer I'm looking for, love."

My teeth graze her hipbones, gently biting down before soothing the skin with my tongue. Fleur moans breathily and her fingers tighten in my hair.

"You're getting closer to coherent responses. Just tell me what you want, Fleur. The teasing will stop when you tell me what to do," I murmur, placing kisses along soft skin.

I hear Fleur sigh agitatedly before giving me a response. The response is exactly what I'm looking for. "Mon Dieu. Il suffit de me baiser déjà," Fleur groans out in French.

I smirk against Fleur's skin before sliding her panties down her long, thin legs. My mouth meets her center first, coaxing a low moan from her throat. I pull her clit between my lips, sucking and licking it out of its hood. I use my hands to pull Fleur's legs over my shoulders, her weight resting mostly on my shoulders. I feel her fingers tighten even more in my hair and enter her with two fingers. Fleur yelps slightly at the intrusion before beginning to meet my thrusts. I can feel her orgasm nearing as her walks begin to tighten around me. I curl my fingers, hitting just the right spot, causing her to come undone against me. Fleur screams my name as her orgasm consumes her. I let her ride it out and wait for the aftershocks to cease before removing my fingers from her center.

Fleur takes little time to recover and I'm slightly caught off guard when she pushes me onto my back.

"Your turn," she murmurs against my lips.

**AN: Guys, I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I've had a really hectic last couple weeks. My professors have been loading on the assignments and exams since Thanksgiving break begins next week. I'll try to update as frequently as I can before then because after that, Dead Week and Finals week will begin. Please try to be patient with me. You guys are the best followers ever if you understand. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sincerely, Future-Mrs.-Croft**


End file.
